A birthday like no other
by jojoangel01
Summary: Heiji Kazuha Volume 2! I just had to write this one! Its a sequel to my 1st Kazuha Heiji story, about the day after and pure bliss! It is getting serious, guys! What does Heiji need Conans help for? What will his present for Kazu be? Hehe, read and see!


**A birthday like no other**  
  
_by jojo_

* * *

A sequel to my challange Kazuha/Heiji story! I got inspired by another picture I used in my story. Look at it, it is SO great! 

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id=272887&sort=zeichner&

Special thanks to my dear Cherelle- chan! Du bist so toll! So i would like to dedicate this story to her and Manu- chan, for they are the greatest Heiji/Kazuha fans I know and I hope I did a satiesfying job:) Hab euch ganz doll lieb, girls!

* * *

It was this morning that the key keeper of our school had found us asleep in the gym. hall. Ever since then, my life has changed so much! Ever since that night I had been trapped inside the hall with Heiji.  
  
After being released, we had to go to class immediately. Is it hard to believe when I say: I could not concentrate on what the teacher had to say, no matter how hard I tried??  
  
All I could do, was think about Heiji and this night alone with him. About how great it had been, how intense everything had felt and the most important thing. How he had confessed his love for me! The one thing I was waiting for since.. well, actually since forever! Since before I even remember I started thinking. And my wish had come true yesterday.  
  
I touched my lips absentmindly. I could still feel his kisses on them. It is a feeling so ... strong..and intense, it is outweighting everthing I have ever felt! The thrill of feeling them, the intensity along with Heijis passion and devotion I did not even know he possessed when it came to such things...were just...indescribeable.  
  
Honestly, I think I can write a whole book about his lips. And that after only one night!  
  
I looked over to where Heiji was sitting, looking bored into his history book, obviously interested in what the teacher had to say, about as much as I was. He seemed sunk in his own world where only he existed. Well, maybe me too, after tonight? I dont know. We havent shared one word since this morning.  
  
Suddenly fear swelled in my chest and a knot formed inside my throat. What if Heiji denied everything? What if daylight outlighted the confession, the feeling and the magic of the night? Horrified by this imagination, I tried to catch Heijis gaze but it never crossed mine. I felt like as if he was avoiding it on purpose. Am I seeing haluzinations? I have to talk to him about that.  
  
My saviour! The bell! It rang, telling the students it was break! Yuhu, 20 minutes till the next lesson! I had to find Heiji! But, he was already gone! I looked around as a hand catched my arm. Turning, I was watching directly into his face.  
  
He started pulling me out of the classroom and I followed. He found an empty classroom, actually not even classroom. It was way too small for it and the teachers used it to store books. Pushing me inside, he closed the door behind us and I turned to look into his face.  
  
His features were illuminated by the small light coming inside from the small window. He looked... it was hard to describe his face and the emotions in it! I saw.. confusement? Fear, desperation, sorrow and uncertainity, which is something I am SO not used to seeing in his eyes! But also passion and...love?  
  
I looked confused at him, waiting for him to speak up.  
  
"Kazuha...I..." I could see his expression changing into a hounted one, desperation thicking his voice. He seemed to be not used to this kind of emotions. I sould have known. I should have known, the whirl of emotions he must have inside himself were driving him nuts. After all, I always knew what was bothering him.  
  
I felt this urge to take it from him. The urge to take this weight off his shoulders so he will lose this desperate and lost expression. In this moment I knew exactly what I was feeling. I knew exactly what I wanted and what he must feel.  
  
I was SO sure I saw love behind the scared façade of his eyes and that made my heart jump.  
  
I jumped at him and hugged him, hard! So hard he feel backwards on his behind with me on top of him. Good thing the wall was behind him, giving him support and allowing him to sit properly. I held his head from behind, party to keep it from hitting the cold wall, and planted a shy kiss on his lips. Taking my lips away, I opened my eyes again, looking in his face. He had closed his eyes and it took him longer to slowly open them. Our gazes locked again and we realized the red color that had found its way to our cheeks.  
  
He looked meaningfully into my eyes, so deep, searching for something I didnt know. Then he leaned forward and catched my lips in a hot kiss. With equal passion, I responded to it. My hand was lost in his hair, holding his head as his were both around my waist, holding me tightly. It was easy for me to kiss him, because, since I was sitting on his lap, I was taller than him, so I had to just lean my head down a little bit.  
  
Feeling his tongue trace my lips again lovingly, I opened my mouth, allowing him to enter my mouth where he immediately found my tongue and drew it out to play with his. The air in there got hotter and hotter and I must say I have never been THIS flushed! And warm. My whole body felt like it was on fire!  
  
Heiji pulled away after some time, and looked into my eyes again.  
  
"My Kasu- chan!" he whispered with bright red head!  
  
I raised slowly, only a little, standing now on my knees but still over his lap, same position, and took hold of his head, hugging it to my chest lovingly. I felt like one of these mothers who hugged their newbors to their chest to calm it because this way they could feel the heartbeat and the warmth of the mother.  
  
I knew it was strange, and I did not even really know why I thought about it but I just did it. Suddenly I had to remember this typical women sentence: Men are like babys. As I felt his hands hold my waist, not tight but enough to keep me close and his head lean into my chest, I could not help but wonder if it indeed was true. I decided I dont care, even though I had to smile a little. Not smile at Heiji, just smile because I am glad I was able to give him comfort this way.  
  
With a warm smile I caressed his neck with my one hand and with the other I pulled his head closer to myself, digging my fingers into his hair a little. Then I placed my head atop of his.  
  
Happy. Thats what I would tell you if youd ask me how I felt at this moment. Absolute contentment and completeness, along with the happiness that were making my heart beat stronger and faster.  
  
Judging from the blissfully expression on his face, he had the same feelings.  
  
I was just so glad he did not deny eveything and felt a little stupid and guilty for thinking stuff like that.  
  
Then, without any kind of warning, his gaze directioned downwards, he tighten his grip a little more, and whispered something against my body I could hardly make out, but I understood it so well.  
  
"I love you, my Kazuha- chan!"  
  
A single tear left my eye. I dont believe it was a tear of sorrow, because of my smile.  
  
Brushing it away quickly, I pulled apart and looked into his eyes, searching for the truth. Finding it in there, I smiled again at him.  
  
"I love you too, my Heiji!"  
  
Now he smiled back at me and our faces moved closer as we catched each others lips again in a passionate kiss.  
  
Unfortunately we had to go back to class soon after. I stood up fully and offered him a hand to help him up which he accepted. I pulled him back up, only to have him clung on me the second he was on his feet and he was attacking my mouth severly untill I pulled back, breathing hard.  
  
"Heiji! We need to get back as quick as possible!"  
  
He grinned at me but nodded, then leaned down and gave me a last but oh so loving and gentle kiss, and took my hand. And together we walked outside and to the classroom, huge smiles on our faces.  
  
I can not understand I ever complained about this old classroom being absolutly useless. I take everything back. Because actually this room is very usefull. After all, Ive spend every break of this day, means the whole time between our lessons in this tiny classroom, kissing Heiji. Yep, you can definitely say, it was a very usefull classroom.  
  
Nonetheless, I was so glad it was Friday! That meant I could sleep tomorrow as long as I wanted. I guess making out all night and exhausing myself during and between the lessons does cost a lot of energy. But as I looked into Heijis smiling eyes, I can not say I cared lots about lost energy for it was worth it for sure.

* * *

The day of my birthday was coming closer and closer. I had called Ran and invited her and her detective boyfriend to come over and stay for the weekend, since my birthday was on Saturday. She happily accepted and said she had to ask Kudo first if he had time.  
  
Unfortunately she had to tell me a day later that he could not make it because he was caught in this really hard case. So I told her to bring this kid along that was staying with the Moris. First because I knew he and Heiji were like such good pals, and second because I did not want Ran to have to travel alone.  
  
I feel so sorry for her. This stupid guy that holds her heart between his hands dissapeared for such a long time now, hardly contacting her even though he knows exactly it is breaking her heart to keep her wait this long, and she is still waiting for him.  
  
I really admire Ran, because she is so strong! I dont think I would have the strengh to wait for Heiji so long. Heck, I even go crazy if he dissapeared for a few days.  
  
I made a mental not to have a long talk with this Kudo about how to treat woman correctly the next time I see him.

* * *

The week untill my birthday passed so quickly it was almost scary. But, dont they say, that whenever you are unbelieveable happy, the time passes extra fast? Well, now I am certain of the truth behind these words. I had to smile as I thought how much time I have spend in this old classroom, in the arms of my love.  
  
It was just such a great thing. Being able to do that, and having somebody who thought just the same way...it was so amazing. We were like looking at each other shortly before class ends and nodded. Fife minutes later I would be all over Heiji like as if trying to devour him through his mouth, and I loved every second of it.  
  
My friends began to ask me why I was constantly having this huge smile on my face and nonstop singing happily. I just smiled at them. We have decided to keep this a secret for as long as possible, since everybody was already calling us married and since we did not want anybody to interfere or ruin it for us.  
  
It was already Friday and Heiji was walking me home. Suddenly he took my hand and lead me the other direction, like as if wanting to go to the park. Sure enough I saw short after the beautiful lake our park had. He looked at me and I smiled back. We started to walk through the park, talking.  
  
"So, when are they coming tomorrow?"  
  
"You mean Ran- chan and Conan- kun? Around ten in the morning. You re coming with me to pick them up?"  
  
"Oh no, sorry dear. I have no time, I have something really important to do!"  
  
I sat on a bench, pulling him with me.  
  
"And what?" I heared myself ask, not knowing if it was curiousity or jealousy talking.  
  
"Well, you will see tomorrow!" he grinned at me.  
  
I put my best pouting face on, hoping he would fall for it but he just came forward and catched my lips in a kiss. Then he pulled away again, leaving me with closed eyes for a few seconds.  
  
"You will see, sweetheart. You will see."  
  
What were we talking about again?  
  
No idea! Did I care? I guess not. I simply pulled him closer, crossed my legs over his and twined a hand through his hair, kissing him deeply. He pushed me to himself, my chest was pressing against his, sending shivers all over our bodies and I replied to the growing passion only by kissing him deeper.  
  
Did I ever mention how much I enjoy doing that?

* * *

"KAZUHA!!!" I heared somebody scream and spun around, looking for the source of the scream. As I found it, I ran towards it and hugged that person tightly.  
  
"RAN- CHAN!!"  
  
She hugged me back and we stayed a minute this this.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I am fine! What about you??"  
  
"Couldnt be better!" I grinned and she looked curiously at me.  
  
"Did something good happen?"  
  
"Ill tell you later!" I grinned stupidly.  
  
"Fine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR!!!" I heared her scream and hug me again.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" I replied happyly, hugging her back.  
  
It was just yet I realized the person behind her.  
  
"Hello! How are you??" I asked the person!  
  
"Thank you, very good! Happy birthday, Kazuha- neechan!"  
  
I bend down and gave the boy a little hug.  
  
"Thank you, Conan- kun!" I smiled at him.  
  
"Come on, lets get going!" I screamed in severe enthusiasm and took one of Rans bags.  
  
I never took notice of the boy walking over to her other side and gently taking her hand in his.

* * *

The party had already started for over three hours, Ran, Conan and I had decorated the house, but there was still no sign of Heiji!  
  
Just as I started getting nervous, I heared the doorbell ring and went to open door, leaving Ran and Conan behind on the table, for a second.  
  
"Heiji!" I exclamed as I saw him enter, all wet because it had started raining.  
  
"Hi!" he said and bend forward to give me a kiss on my lips.  
  
"Hi!" I grinned at him as he took his shoes off. Then he turned again to me and took me tightly in his arms for a few seconds.  
  
"Happy birthday, love!"  
  
I could manage to say a little "thank y-" as his mouth was all over mine again. Wounding my arms around his head and standing on tiptoes I cant say I cared.  
  
We returned and Heiji greeted the guests and went to sit on the table with our friends, followed by me. He started conversation with them and soon had to excuse him and Conan for a few minutes, saying he need to find a towel to dry his hair before catching cold.  
  
I scooped closer to Ran, commenting on how these two still got along very well.  
  
"Its amazing, isnt it?"  
  
"Yeah! Now my dear friend. What is going on between you and Heiji?" she asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"N- nothing! What gave you the idea..." I trailed off, totally aware of my red head.  
  
"Maybe you two walking in, hand in hand?"  
  
Shoot! I did not even notice!  
  
I looked ashamed at the ground, knowing I have been found out as I felt somebody clung to me.  
  
"I am so happy for you!" she exclaimed and hugged me tightly, burying her head in my shoulder.  
  
'Oh, Ran- chan!' I hugged her close and rubbed over her back as an attempt to soothe her sorrow. Then I started telling her the special story, about a sneaky hair ribbon and how everything had begun.

* * *

"Oi, Hattori, what do you have to tell me so important?"  
  
"What? Cant a friend have a talk with his pal?"  
  
Conan looked with his usual doubtfull expression at Heiji, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, fine! I know I can not lie to you, you are just too clever!"  
  
"Flattery will bring you nowhere. So just tell me what you want!"  
  
Heiji grinned. It was really impossible to hide something from this boy.  
  
"Fine....first...lets go in there...I need to tell you something and then I would need your help..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two boys walked into an empty room and sat down. Conan was curious about what Heiji had to tell him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah, right. First you should know...know...that I kind of..have..t- these f- feelings...to-wards...K-..Ka-... K- kazuhuha! I- i know it may be surprising and coming out of nowhere...but.."  
  
Heiji trailed off, searching for the right words, as Conan burst out laughing loud. Heiji looked doubtfull, a little hurt and very surprised at Conan, obviously having NO idea why he was laughing. Conan had tears in his eyes from the great deal of laugher as Heiji crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for him to come down.  
  
"Are you done??? I really dont understand you sometimes, Kudo! Here I thought you are my friend and then you go laughing at me like a stupid moron!"  
  
"I am sorry laugh Ha-hattori, giggle, its just chuckle what you just said... HAHAHAHAHA.....!"  
  
"You think its funny I got feelings for her?"  
  
"Haha, no, haha, but the other part! Haha...giggle "  
  
"What do you mean??" he asked, now really confused. Heiji thought about it but did not remember another part which could have made Conan laugh this badly.  
  
"???"  
  
"You just said giggle just said that it may come SURPRISING and out of NOWHERE, haha! I belive the only persons who did not realize you two are in love since what do I know, were the two of you! Honestly!"  
  
Conan smiled at Heiji who had blushed with a slight smile.  
  
"I guess you are right. The best detective may figure out a case in record time, but fail when it comes to matters of heart, dont you think, Kudo?"  
  
Heiji looked meaningfully into his eyes, seeing the slight blush on his little cheek.  
  
"I have NO idea what you are talking about!"  
  
Heiji decided to let it stand like this.  
  
"You see, it was like this. One week ago she went to the gym. hall, searching for her...."  
  
Heiji began telling Conan, who was concentrate listening to his words while very glad about the subject changing, the story of their confession, but of course leaving the adult parts out.  
  
"I see. Congrats pal! Well, it was about time! And what do you need me for?"  
  
"Today is her birthday, and I was thinking about giving her..." Heiji searched in his pocket and took a box out, showing it to Conan, whose eyes widened. "..this!"  
  
Conan stared speechless at it and back into Heijis face with a grin only seconds later.  
  
"What do you think? What I need you for is the following, look..."

* * *

The guests were leaving one by one and soon only our two couples were left, eating the remains of the birthday cake. It had been a great celebration! Kazuhas friends had planned everything, from the blowing out of the candles till the unwrapping of the gift. There were a lot of cute things gathered around Kazuha, from pink sock, over lingery, to strawberry chocolate and parfum. Only one gift was left, the one from Heiji.  
  
It was good nobody noticed Heiji sometimes dissapearing with Conan.  
  
They were chatting marryly about the day, about the guests and the party, and it was already past midnight, as Conan suddenly took Ran by side and begged her to go for a walk with him. To her confused gaze, he replied he would tell her later.  
  
Conan took his large bag and the two left in a hurry, not letting Kazuha the possibility of interfering.  
  
"Have fun, guys! Come back soon!" Heiji winked after them and Conan winked back. Ran was too confused as she was dragged ahead by Conan.  
  
"What was that?" Kazuha asked him as Heiji closed the door.  
  
He just looked at her and his expression reminded her on a wolf as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Finally alone!" he said while he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Mpf!"  
  
He kissed her deeper and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue dart into her own and his hands tightening around her. She replied to his kiss with the same passion.  
  
Squeaking a little, she held his head tighter as she felt his hand move down to her butt and holding on to her. He started walking and she let herself being dragged, not caring about where he was leading her. Suddenly his grip tightened on her waist and on her behind as he pulled her up, her legs coming automatically around his waist, their lips never losing contact.  
  
He stumbled around in the house, kissing the girl in his arms and found, after getting himself badly injured legs he had hit everywhere, what he was searching for.  
  
She felt something soft on her butt and opened her eyes, breaking the kiss softly. She realized he had sat her on her bed and kneeled in front of her, holding her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes. Looking around the room, she realized it was full of candels that were burning in a hold shine, diving the room in the faint candle light and showing the rose petals everywhere. The room looked wonderfull and incredibly romantic.  
  
"Heiji?" 

  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on, tell me! You never want to go for walks at this time, especially not with your huge bag. Whats wrong?"  
  
He sighed, giving in.  
  
"Heiji- niichan asked me to." Was all he said.  
  
Ran looked surprised down at the little boy she was holding the hand of. Suddenly he came to a halt and took some keys out of his pocket, opening the door of the huge house in front of them and telling her to come inside. Closing the door behind him, he lead her upstairs.  
  
"Is this..?" she trailed off, looking around.  
  
"Heiji- niichans room? Yes. He asked us to come here to spend this night."  
  
"Why?" Ran asked, turning around to look at the small boy.  
  
Conan started whispering something into her ear and her eyes became wide. A huge smile sneaked onto her face as she looked down at him with shining eyes.

  
  
"You know, I am so overwhelmed. You may have realized I did not give you my present yet. Thats because I wanted to give it to you, alone. This week had been the greatest of my life, and thats only because of you. If being with you makes me feel this way, I want to never miss it again. I want to spend my whole life with only you, my Kazuha, thats why I want to ask you, here and today, i-if you want to marry me?"  
  
He had pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and was holding it open, showing it to her. Her eyes widened.  
  
His heart was beating that fast he was afraid it would burst any second and the thick stone in his stomach, plus the knot in his throat along with the burning and shaking of his body, made him feel like as if he was going crazy. These seconds, from his proposal to her reaction, where the longest ones he had ever experienced in his whole life. To him, they seemed like an own, little eternity for themselves.

  
"You mean it serious?"  
  
"Absolutly!"  
  
"He is really going to PROPOSE to her???"  
  
"Would I lie to you?" he bit his tongue as these words came out unwanted.  
  
"Thats so great, Conan- kun!! You should have told me!"  
  
"He wanted it to be a surprise for her! I had to promise to say nothing!"  
  
"I see!! Oh thats soo great, so romantic! I knew this would happen someday, I am so happy for them!!" she said with a dreamy expression on her face as she looked into space.  
  
He looked up at her for a long moment, tenderness shining through his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, "so am I."  
  
"W-..Well? D- do you??"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" she screamed at him and he looked confused at her, not being able to hide the painfull expression on his face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"HOW DO YOU DARE???"  
  
He looked at her, tears starting to build and he saw tears running already down her face.  
  
"I.. I am sorr-"  
  
"HOW DO YOU DARE MAKING ME WAIT SO LONG?? You idiot, of course I want to marry you!!"  
  
She threw herself into his arms, knocking him backwards as she started kissing him all over his face. Surprised but pleased he held her and kissed her back with all his love.  
  
He took the ring from the box and placed it gently, but with shaky hands, on her ringfinger. Her eyes got all teary as she clung once again on his neck.  
  
"I love you so much!" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her to him and stood up.  
  
"I love you too, my loving detective."  
  
He layed her down on her bed and climbed over her, kissing her lovingly. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed him tightly down to herelf.  
  
"We cant! Ran and Conan may return any second!" Kazuha suddenly whispered, breaking the kiss of.  
  
"Not tonight!" came his reply as he attacked her mouth once more. She understood he had planned this out well and was touched he cared so much and had put a great deal of thoughts into this.  
  
The couple clung onto each other like as if there was no tomorrow. The passion within themselves and in the room grew neverending as he moved his kisses from her mouth downwards, kissing her chin, her neck. She was panting gently, holding onto his head and rubbing over his shoulders with her other one.  
  
He kissed and nibbled on her shoulders, moving her shirt so out of the way that he could reach what he wanted. He felt her shiver and grinned against her, pressing little open mouth kisses all over her sensitive skin. With his other hand he gently rubbed her sides, her arms, moving gently up and down with devotion.  
  
Their need grew as he moved his kisses downwards, to the top of her blouse and remained there for he did not dare moving further. Sensing this, she slowly took one of his hands and kissed it, then placed it carefully on the top of her buttons, telling him with the gesture he could go on.  
  
Slowly opening the top button, he kissed the skin of her decoltée he had revealed, moving his mouth back upwards and back down again where he repeated the action before moving to open the next button. He went on teasing her skin with light kisses, making her moan quietly and losing control as he continued opening slowly the buttons of her blouse, she turned around and sat astride him. Grinning down, she bend to kiss him hard, again and again as she moved her kisses slowly to his neck and shoulder, nibbling there. His shirt was very disturbing, so she did quick work of it and unbuttoned it as fast as she could, smiling at him and seeing him grin back at her.  
  
She tossed it to a corner of the room after having removed it off of him completely and bend once again down to kiss his muscular chest. His skin felt like as if on fire as her warm and wet lips kissed their way over it and he could not surpress the shiver. He felt her hands stroke gently all over his skin, his chest, his sides, his hips and back again, leaving a trail of burning skin behind. At least, that was how it felt to him.  
  
As she moved her lips and tongue down over his stomach, teasing him with butterfly kisses around his belly button, he could no longer take it and spun them around again. This time his mouth went directly to her neck, licking her there experimentaly, then moving down to her blouse which he opened now all the way, still slowly and teasing her with kisses but he made it! He did not remove it completely but let it hang on her arms.  
  
Heiji blushed furiously as her bra covered chest came into view. This sight alone made all his blood run upwards and into his head and he had to struggle hard with himself as to not fall unconscious. Nonetheless, he moved down, tracing the line from between her ribs down over her stomach to her belly and started kissing her sexy belly button, moving with his open mouth kisses around it and slowly upwards.  
  
She was litteraly shaking with anticipation, wondering how far he will go as he moved to kiss her ribs, making her giggle a little, then jumped over her breasts to the valley between them, kissing her slowly there and back upwards, up to her neck and back to her decoltée.  
  
Clunching her eyes shut in concentration, she let herself being awash with the new emotions he made her feel. Suddely she felt a hand rest on her thighs, she could feel the warmth through her pants. Then the hand slowly moved upwards, stroking lightly over her butt, even the light touch made her skin burn, over the delicate curve of her hips, slowly over her ribcage where it came to a halt underneath her breast.  
  
By now she was shivering severly, panting for all she was worth to relieve this tension and pent up passion she felt inside. She knew he was afraid to go further, knowing they had never done anything like this, and if she could have moved, she would have grabbed his hand and pushed it where she needed it, but she just couldnt bring her body to move.  
  
Instead she breathed out a long: "Heijiiii!!", pleading, telling him with this word how much she needed his touch. He went back up to look into her face as he kissed her with all his love and moved a quivering hand upwards to cup her breast gently.  
  
She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the warm feeling and the tingles his touch send up and down her skin and made her burn inside even more, as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth.

  
  
"I wonder what they are doing at the moment?"  
  
Ran asked Conan as they stood behind the window, looking at the halfmoon. He had to grin inwardly.  
  
'I bet you would not want to know, my dear. Neither do I, by the way.'  
  
"No idea!"  
  
"Come on, Conan- kun! Lets go to bed! Ran said and layed into Heijis bed, holding the blanket up for him. He blushed, already decided against saying anything about sleeping somewhere else, knowing there was no possibility of doing so, and shyly slipped into the bed and into her welcoming and warm embrace. He felt his little heart beat faster and his small face started to burn but remained silent as his little hands layed over her own that were on his front.  
  
"Goodnight, Conan- kun."  
  
"G-goodnight, Ran....-neechan..."

  
His hand had started moving around over her white bra covered breasts, stroking gently around it and listened to her slight moans as he kissed her all over her face. He could feel the warmth of her body sweeping through her bra and over to his hand.  
  
Her own hands moved around his torso, rubbing his bare back and the other gliding deeper so she could hold onto his ass. He grinned, biting her neck gently and licking the skin in order to soothe any pain, his hand moved now inside the satin, coming in direct contact with her breast.  
  
"Heiji!"  
  
In this night a lot of sounds could be heared out of Kazuhas room. Moans, pantings and screams of passion, pure pleasure and undying love, promises and confessions.  
  
The night would end early in the morning for our newly engaged couple. In the end they fell asleep in each others arms, exhaused from the passion, flushed red and still warm from the aftermath of their devotion for each other.  
  
Before falling asleep, Heiji praised himself silently for listening to Shinichis idea, for him wait till afternoon before he would return with Ran tomorrow. Like as if he had sensed it.  
  
Laying his head on hers, he cuddled the sated girl closer to his warm body, sighed contently, laying a hand over hers, the ring on her and under his fingers blinking in the moonlight and followed her into dreamland.

**The end**

  
_(Jesus, I need to go, my cold shower is waiting for me, again!!)  
  
giggle! Please tell me how you liked my second fanfiction of Kazuha and Heiji_


End file.
